Knew It
by Ace's Shadow Girl
Summary: One-shot: Kid's thoughts when seeing Law in that cage. Spoilers for chapters 670 onwards. Rated T because I'm too lazy to watch my language.


**Disclaimer: **I do not own One Piece.

**Author's note:** Just a little something that's been on my mind for a long time already. Enjoy.

* * *

**Knew It**

"In front of this weapon, "Shinokuni", a 400-millions-worth criminal, a Marine Vice Admiral, or even a shichibukai can't do anything! I'll prove it to the world!" Caesar's annoying voice blared out of the loudspeakers attached to the mushi-vision. Kid huffed when the guy continued with his presentation. "Shichibukai Trafalgar Law! Strawhat Luffy, who was recently reported to be fully back in action! His comrade, the Devil Child Nico Robin! The Marine's Stray Dog, Smoker the White Hunter!"

"How the hell could he capture those guys?" Killer asked, seeming just as surprised as he was and voicing what was probably the most asked question at the moment. He noticed the glance out of the corner of his Mate's eye, and involuntarily clenched his fists. Tension was rolling off him in waves as he closely watched the cage with the six silhouettes within. One of them was him. Law.

And while one part of him was relieved that the assumed position as shichibukai was apparently a sham, the other part ... well, the other part watched as Caesar's self-proclaimed weapon of mass destruction rolled closer and closer towards the cage, and the Marine soldiers were crying out their captured captains' names in horror and mortification, along with exclamations like "This is bad!" and "We'll all be killed!"

Killer cleared his throat, making another attempt at catching his captain's attention. "Hey, Kid, these ..."

Something in him snapped. He had seen enough. He abruptly stood up from his seat, making Killer stop mid-sentence. "Tsk. You're finally back, Strawhat," he grinned, starting to walk away from the screen. "It's useless to watch. I'm sure you're not someone who'd work as a broker either, Killer."

His second-in-command just watched him silently through the holes in his mask.

"Damn Trafalgar," Kid went on, "I thought he'd become crazy and turned into a petty dog of the government ... but in the end he was scheming something!"

In the meantime, Caesar was rambling on and on about his new stupid weapon. But Kid didn't need to see the rest, because he knew how it'd turn out. He didn't need to see the look on Law's face, because he knew that there was no way ever that the guy didn't have something planned. Add Strawhat into the fray, and there was absolutely no chance of them getting themselves killed as easily as that.

Because he knew Law, and he trusted his abilities. Probably more than he trusted anybody – his crew excepted, of course. That guy would come out of anywhere alive, he was sure of it.

"Let's get ready. Did they come?" he asked Killer, who had raised from his seat and followed him.

"Yeah, they're already inside ... I'm surprised they came." And on an afterthought, "Please, Kid, be friendly."

"I know, shut up!" he growled at the blonde-haired man and opened the door. He was greeted by the mess that Scratchmen Apoo had made of his hideout, and after he'd almost killed the guy, Hawkins had almost left and Killer had somehow managed to get them to keep it together and not slaughter each other, he'd begrudgingly sat down and glared at the huge, crazy man that had just wrecked his place.

Now that that was settled and it was time for some talk, Kid drifted off. What were they doing over there? Not that he was worrying, hell no! Like he'd worry about some random guy like Trafalgar Law. Right? He was Trafalgar fucking Law, and he'd survive anything. Especially idiots like that Caesar. He'd seen Law do things before, and he was convinced that nothing in hell could even scratch the guy. Right? Right ...

"By the way," Killer whispered to him under his breath when Apoo and Hawkins were bickering about some minor things, "he escaped."

It was as if someone had taken a huge weight off him, and he hadn't even known it existed in the first place. A slow grin started spreading on his face. "Hah. Knew it."

Killer chuckled, and the negotiations continued. And the grin on Kid's face wouldn't disappear.


End file.
